ijjinationfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Knight
Dragon_Knight Party's supportive tanker with high strength and agility. Starting Village : Waldchen Combat Characteristics *Values honor and dignity *Splendid and skillful sword arts *Practical, single blows to attack enemies *True power of the Dragons Members of the House of the Old Dragons House of the Old Dragons is a organization of which the members consist of the Old Dragons who are the conscript fathers of the Dragons. Except for the Senator, all members are of equal status, and their gatherings are held at the massive temple in the Valley of the Dragons. Currently the wasteland that the Dragons are residing is a place where communication with or moving back and forth between the external world is blocked by the spells cast by the evil tribes. However, the conscript fathers sometimes put a hole in the block, communicate with the outside or help dragon knights to escape. Most dragon knights who escape from the wasteland join the revolution force except for a few of them who are quite old and retired and work at the cities and villages as shopkeepers or messengers. Dragon knights frequently receive special assignments from such messengers. Systematization *Strengthened Combat - Uses buffs that strengthen friendly forces. *Cursing Dragonic - Uses magic that casts curses on enemies. *Stat type (Normal) - Does not have special skills but has strong short-range attack damage. Skill + Stat Builds 'Dragonic:' Builds: http://forums.ijji.com/showthread.php?t=861900 My Personal lv 100 Stat Build: Dragonic: 255 *for 115 skill* Str: 220 Agi: 62 Skills Lv. 10 Mark of Spirit Power *most essential to dragonic build* Lv. 10 Bare Handed Dragon Transformation Lv. 10 Arctic Blast Lv. 10 Fire Blast Lv. 10 Dragon's Claw Lv. 10 Mark of Recovery Lv. 10 Spear Mastery Lv. 5-6 Fist of Fire Lv. 10 Black Training Lv. 4-5 Attack Training Level some (Lucky Hit) By now you should have 8-12 skill points left just be sure to leave 10 points to get your Level 115 skill 'Pure Combat Builds' Lv. 1-130 Builds: http://forums.ijji.com/showthread.php?t=752582 'Hybrid Dragon Knight Builds' Lvl 1-115: http://forums.ijji.com/showthread.php?t=864293 Want to build your own? Use this Character Calculator to help! =Dragon Transformation Guide= This is a full guide to Barehand Dragon skill quest made by EliteKnight and credits to Kusaha for the ScreenShots (http://forum.mmosite.com/topics/126/...ime=1252179816) ELITEKNIGHT HAS NOW QUIT THE GAME DO NOT PM ME PLZ...ELITEKNIGHT HAS NOW NEVER EXISTED IN SUN...GO AWAY. REQUIRMENTS: There are no requirments to start this quest, but i recommend this for lvls 34 and up because in order to get into the rosemary party quest you would need to have finished the quests before that point and also before you use the skill item you should have 92 Dragonic and 1 skill point i think. *NOTE** If u have any problems plz check your quest by Pressing "L" then click Sub Quest and then in the drop down list click Special quests and you should find your list of dragon quests. First you must obtain a Strange scale from the Hidden Passage Party Quest from monsters in a portal. location of the portal is shown below. X marks the spot After you obtain the Scale you will unlock a new quest in Tringle talk to the npc and you will start your next quest. Now your next quest would be to talk to an npc in Waldchen to get your next quest. In the next quest you will need to get the Skin of a Dragon Younging the Youngling is located in the same place you found the scale but is behind a breakable wall. After you have got the skin you will need to go bak to Waldchen to complete the quest and then go back to Tringle to get the next quest. In the next quest, you may need a party because the egg and blood is in a portal deeper in the mission. When you reach the portal go in and you will see a giant egg click on it and the dragon egg will drop. and kill the monsters around it for the blood. Screenshot of the location of the portal is below now after you have completed the egg and blood quest your next quest would be to talk to an npc in the mission Access Road to Etherin''' (Rosemary Party Quest.)' now go back to Tringle and get your next quest. In the next quest you will need to go to Hidden Passage and kill a monster to get the Summoning Device. the location of the monster is near the portal where you get the scale from the beginning of the quest, but this time you go to a breakable wall across from the portal which is also shown below. Now you must go complete the quest and go back to '''Access Road to' Etherin''' and talk to the npc and then go back to Tringel again. to''' recieve your next quest. to complete this quest you must go back to the same place as before. complete the quest and then get the next quest and go to The npc at Access Road to Etherin. He will tell you to collect 3 blood samples from 3 different dragons in hidden passage. here r screenshots of the monsters and the location. ***NOTE*** contamated blood 3 is rare and harder to get (took me a while) THE 3 DRAGONS CONTAINING THE 3 TYPES OF BLOOD ARE LOCATED IN THE SS BELOW AND ALSO 3 PICS OF THE 3 DIFFERENT DRAGONS Hope this would help =D now complete the quest and continue with the next. The next one is a bit complicated. you go to spot #1 and kill a monster and recieve an Imperial Army Scroll then you continue to spot #2 after you have killed all the monsters you use the Imperial Army Scroll that was picked up. and it will ask u to kill 4 spys which are located in the SS below **#1** The spot where u kill a monster and u get the Imperial Army Scroll **#2** Use your Imperial Army Scroll and recieve a quest to kill 4 spys now after you have killed the 4 spys go back to complete the quest. The next quest would be to talk to the corpse on the ground where you killed the spys. after that is done you will have to go back to Tringel and talk to the npc for you next quest. you will need to go back to the Access Road to Etherin and there would be a portal that appears go throught it. Then talk to the npc in front of you and you will recieve another quest you will need to kill a monster in the centre of the map to get the items. now after that has been completed go back to the npc in Passage to Etherin and get the next quest. The next quest is a bit hard it took me a while. you will need to collect some items 20 Forest Relics 10 Bone with soul 10 silver 3 dragon wings 1 ether jewel **NOTE: Forest Relics and Bones with Soul can be dropped by any monster located in Path of Alchemist or any other mobs of Forest of beasts. I prefer to do Cerberus runs to get my Relics. To get the Ether Jewel you will need to go back to the portal that was created in the previous quest and there will be another portal in the portal after you enter it you will see blue fog there is a statue in the centre click on it and it will drop the jewel. ScreenShots for getting Ether Jewel 18.jpg 19.jpg 20.jpg 21.jpg Now after you have collected all the items. complete the quest. Now its time for the final quest, you must kill the dragon and collect its blood the dragon is located in the left portal of Rosemary. 22.jpg 23.jpg 24.jpg You are now done with the quest hope you like the guide =D After you have completed the quest you will be able to use the Barehand dragon and Arctic Blast skill. Heres a Screenie of the Dragon =D I do not take any credit for this guide the credit goes to Master138 on ijji forums